ghostsngoblinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phalanx
Phalanx (ファランクス) is the main antagonist from Demon's Crest. Thousands of years ago, Phalanx battled in the war for the Crests to rule the Demon Realm. Hiding his cunning and brutal nature, Phalanx ambushed the critically wounded Firebrand after his battle with the demon dragon to take all of his crests and seal him. He also intentionally set fire on the demon realm to catch the attention of the demons, saving them and blaming Firebrand for the act. With the crests, Phalanx now rules the demon world and human world, being known as the "White King." Years later, for unknown reasons, he gives a piece of the Crest of Fire to Firebrand and allows him to escape from the colosseum, and makes his general Arma follow the red demon. When Firebrand confronts Phalanx, he will first use his own power and then use the Crest of Heaven to increase his power, but is still defeated. However, Phalanx reveals that he used Firebrand to obtain the Crest of Infinity, and now that he possesses its great power, Firebrand is no longer needed for his plans. The two demons fight to the death and Firebrand barely manages to destroy Phalanx before he gains full control over his new powers. Strategy Normal form He flies back and forth, forming plasma balls that bounce until they hit the spikes. Sometimes he will fly low and fast, trying to either cut Firebrand with his razor wings, or to shoot a charged plasma ball (the player can destroy his plasma with Fire or Demon Fire). He is weak against Demon Fire. Crest of Heaven Same as the first form, but this time most of the room will be flooded with water, so careful with it. After taking some heavy damage, he will drain all of the water and start attacking with new techniques, like a black hole that renders Firebrand immobile for a few seconds, a circling plasma ball and a strong gust that tries to blow Firebrand into the spikes. He is still weak against Demon Fire. Ultimate Phalanx After obtaining the Crest of Infinity, he becomes a gargantuan monstrosity and floods the entire place with lava. The player battles him on small rocky platforms that will push Firebrand towards Phalanx. These rocks are more of an annoyance than a help, leaving Firebrand cornered often; try to stay on the upper areas as much as possible in order to escape easily from attacks (the rocks can be destroyed with the Legend form or Demon Fire). Phalanx will shoot large bolts in Firebrand's direction quite often, destroying any rocks flying in their path. He is also constantly producing small energy balls that chase Firebrand until they are destroyed. He doesn't have any temporary invincibility when he takes a hit, but his hands will block attacks, only neglecting defense to shoot a huge laser breath, so the player can only hurt him with one or two shots at a time. However, if the player is feeling kamikaze, then one can either remain in place when he shoots his laser breath and keep shooting, or go straight at him and ignore the damage his arms do to unleash a rain of attacks right in his face (to do heavy damage, equip the Fang Talisman, but if it isn't available, use the Armor Talisman to improve defense), but remember that his laser won't hurt as much as his body, so if the player wants to try it, then bring many potions. He is weak against the Legendary Gargoyle form. When Phalanx is defeated, the player obtains the Crest of Infinity. Gallery DC CH Phalanx.gif Demons_Crest_Ultimate_Phalanx.png|Ultimate Phalanx Category:Characters Category:Demon's Crest Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Demon's Crest bosses Category:Villains Category:Main characters